


My Special Love

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: kyungsoo is in love with one of his guy classmates, chanyeol. he is his first love and he already knew that it will be one-sided since chanyeol likes someone else. but one day, chanyeol found out about his feelings and confronted him.what would happen if kyungsoo admitted to him that he really has feelings for him?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Special Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ⊂◉‿◉つ
> 
> so this is my first ever one shot au here. i rarely post my one shots here since I post them on twitter, but for this one i decided to post it here （＾ω＾）
> 
> i really hope y'all will like this one (^人^)
> 
> ps. sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, nonsense stuff i have typed for i wasn't able to proofread this anymore v(^3^)v
> 
> enjoy ~

it’s the first day of classes and kyungsoo came to school an hour early. he's already in his senior year in high school and it felt like it was just yesterday when he started his first day of being a high school student

"Kyung!"

kyungsoo turned around as he heard someone call his nickname. he then saw his best friend, baekhyun, running towards him while the latter is smilingly waving at him

"Hyun. Good morning." kyungsoo greeted with a smile as soon as baekhyun got closer to him

"Good morning. I'm glad you're also early today." baekhyun greeted and said as he tried catching his breath

"Ahh, yeah, you know I don't want to be late on the first day of class."

"Yeah, I know, but you're extra early today. You're that excited huh?" baekhyun teased as he moved his eyebrows up and down which made kyungsoo scrunch his forehead

"No. Mom woke up early so she woke me up early too." kyungsoo explained

"Ohh... I see... Anyway, let's go see on the bulletin board our section!" baekhyun happily shouted as he pulled kyungsoo to walk towards the bulletin board

as soon as they got there, they immediately searched for their names on the list of sections for the seniors

"Ah!!! Kyung!!! We're classmates for this year too! We're both in section Diamond!" baekhyun exclaimed with so much joy as he pointed on one of the papers posted on the bulletin board

kyungsoo smiled at him first before checking out the paper

"Oh my god, Kyung!!! He's also in our section! Your first love is in the same section as you this time! Finally, Kyung! Your prayers have been answered!" as soon as baekhyun said this kyungsoo immediately pulled his head closer to him and covered baekhyun's mouth

"Hyun. Honestly, you're so loud. Someone might hear you." kyungsoo whispered on baekhyun's ear 

the latter then removed kyungsoo's hands and stood up properly

"I didn't even say any name. If ever someone heard that, they wouldn't even know who I was talking about." baekhyun said as he rolled his eyes

kyungsoo just let out a sigh as he lightly shook his head

"Anyway, let's go to our classroom now and just wait there until the bell rings for flag ceremony." 

baekhyun then nodded his head as he followed kyungsoo to the stairs

as soon as they walked up the stairs, three guys walked towards the bulletin board

"Who were those two? It's only 6am. Why is the other one being so loud at this hour?" the tall guy asked forehead a bit crunched and eyebrows a little raised

"The loud one is Baekhyun, Sehun. He's in the same club as us last year." the guy in a bear sweater answered with a small laugh

"Ohh... no wonder his loudness is familiar. How about the other one, Jongin? I know he's one of the top students but I always forget his name."

"That's Kyungsoo."

both sehun and jongin turned their gazed to their tallest friend, chanyeol, when he suddenly spoke

"You know him, Yeol?" sehun asked

"Ahh... not really. I just always hear his name from others because he's a strong candidate for valedictorian in our batch." chanyeol answered as he started scanning the papers posted on the bulletin board

sehun just nodded his head and started scanning the papers in the bulletin board as well

"Ah! Yeol! We're classmates! We're both in section Diamond!" sehun said as he tapped chanyeol on the shoulder

"Ohh... we are." chanyeol softly uttered as he was reading their names on the same paper

"Ahh damn. I'm in section Emerald. I can't believe I'm in a different section from you guys." jongin said while pouting and forehead furrowed

sehun and chanyeol let out a small laugh as they placed their arms around jongin's shoulders

"It's okay, Nini. Our classrooms are just next to each other anyway. We can always still hangout during breaks." chanyeol comfortingly said

"But it still feels different if we are all in the same class."

"Come on, Jongin! Why are you being dramatic now? Look at the bright side. You'll be in the same section as your crush, Jongdae."

"Wait he is?!" chanyeol suddenly asked then went over to look at the paper

"Oh right. You also have a crush on Jongdae. I forgot about that." sehun laughingly said

"Hey, Hun! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a crush on that guy!" jongin protested which made sehun laugh more

"I always see you bickering with him since our freshman year, Nini. You always teased him catching his attention. And I remember Yeol even got jealous because whenever Jongdae sees us on the hallway he'd always look at you with mad eyes though."

jongin then started lightly punching sehun on the arms which made the other walk away from him. chanyeol let out a sigh as he saw jongdae's name on the list of jongin's section. he then went over the two and grabbed them on their polos as he dragged them to walk to the stairs

"Ahh!!! Yeol! My polo will get ruined!" sehun screamed as he tried to removed chanyeol's grip on his polo

"Yeol!!! We can walk on our own!" jongin shouted and also tried to removed chanyeol's grip on his polo  
chanyeol didn't even budge and just continued walking up the stairs. the two didn't have any choice but to just let chanyeol drag them

as soon as they got to the 4th floor where their classrooms where, chanyeol let go of the two and started to walk towards his and sehun's classroom

"Damn Chanyeol for ruining my polo." sehun annoyingly uttered as he tried to fix his crumpled shirt

"I'm just glad he let go of us peacefully." jongin said with relief

they then followed chanyeol and got to their classrooms in a few minutes. jongin went in his classroom as he waved at the two. chanyeol and sehun then went in their classroom and saw that there were a few students there already

"Ahh... aren't those the two guys who we saw at the bulletin board?" sehun asked while pointing at kyungsoo and baekhyun

chanyeol placed his bag on a chair at the last row before shifting his gaze to where sehun is pointing

"Hmm... yeah, it is them. I guess they are also our classmates." chanyeol answered as he sat on his chair  
sehun then sat next to him, eyes still looking at kyungsoo and baekhyun

"Damn that Baekhyun is really loud. Too bad he looks really cute but he's annoyingly loud."

"So, you think he's cute?" chanyeol teasingly asked

"Hey, I just said he's cute. It meant nothing more than what I said, okay?" sehun protested

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be too defensive, Oh." chanyeol laughingly said

"I wasn'tㅡahh whatever. Anyway, you heard what Baekhyun said a while ago?"

"Hmm? What?"

"That Kyungsoo is finally classmates with his first love. I wonder who is his first love? Damn that person will surely feel pressured because the candidate for valedictorian in our batch is in love with him."

chanyeol lightly shook his head as he let out a small laugh. he stared at kyungsoo and saw that the smaller is sweetly smiling at his friends while the other is happily telling him stories

"Kyung, I'm telling you! I really can't believe mom thought she grew a fairly big enough watermelon but it was a freaking big ass cucumber. I was so excited to eat the watermelon but err it was a cucumber." baekhyun said with disgust on his face

"You really hate cucumber that much huh?" kyungsoo said with a small laugh

"I just can't stand its smell that's why I can't get myself on eating one."

kyungsoo was about to speak when the school bell suddenly rang. he looked at his watched and saw that it was already 7am and it was indeed time for flag ceremony

baekhyun stood up from his chair and started to walk to the exit door. kyungsoo grabbed his hanky first before following baekhyun. the smaller got a little bit surprised when he accidentally bumped into someone when he was about to walk through the exit

"Ahhㅡsorryㅡ" kyungsoo suddenly got stopped when he saw it was chanyeol he accidentally bumped into

chanyeol held him on his arms since he almost got out of balance and showed him a small smile

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

kyungsoo could feel his hearting beating really fast and anytime soon he could feel that it will explode from the sudden rush of feelings inside him. baekhyun then saw that the two were stuck by the exit door, and how kyungsoo couldn't move at all from the state of surprise his friend is in. he immediately called kyungsoo which made the latter got back to his senses and hurriedly went over to him and pulled him to walk to the stairs

during the flag ceremony, kyungsoo is so distracted since he is still in awe from what just happened. the way how chanyeol softly held him on his arms, how the taller showed him a small smile which made his dimples appear, how his eyes were big yet so attractive, and how his voice was so deep yet so calming, is really making his heart beat faster and feels butterflies in his stomach

when they got back to their classroom, kyungsoo already felt normal again, his heart beat was back to normal, and there's no more butterflies in his stomach. when everybody was settled in the classroom, their adviser arranged their seats according to the seating arrangement he made

kyungsoo ended up being seatmates with sehun and baekhyun. he was sitting in the middle of the two, while chanyeol was at the last row in their column

"Okay, everyone, that will be your seats for the first quarter. Everyone's okay with their seats, right?" their adviser asked

"Yes, Sir Yixing!" the students answered in unison

after that, yixing immediately went ahead with their homeroom since it was the first day of classes. he explained to them things and made them write a couple of reminders until it was finally recess

most of their classmates went out to buy food in the canteen which includes sehun and chanyeol, while kyungsoo brought snacks for him and baekhyun that's why they decided to just stay in the classroom. they were just happily eating while chatting when sehun and chanyeol came back first from all their classmates who went out

"Hi, seatmates!" sehun greeted which made the two turn their gaze to him

"Hi." chanyeol greeted with a smile on his face

kyungsoo once again felt his heart beat faster and there are butterflies in his stomach. he is trying to secretly calm himself down while still looking composed

"Hello!" baekhyun greeted happily as he waved his one hand "I'm Baekhyun but just call me Hyun." he added

"I'm Sehun, Hun for short. You're Kyungsoo right? The future batch valedictorian?"

kyungsoo felt shy as he heard it "Uhm... I'm still just a candidate. It could still somehow change. Anyway, please just call me Kyung." he shyly said

"But you are the strongest candidate so there's a possibility that you are the future batch valedictorian. By the way, I'm Chanyeol, just call me Yeol. That's my nickname. I hope we can be friends." chanyeol continuously said as he smiled at kyungsoo

the smaller pursed his lips as he slowly took a breath then slowly smiled at chanyeol as he nodded his head. he wanted to say something but he couldn't get himself into uttering a word that's why baekhyun ended up speaking and later on it was just mostly baekhyun and sehun who are having a conversation. chanyeol would join them in between but the two were mostly doing the talking

after recess they had more reminders and discussions with their advisers. since it's the first day of class, they'll only be having a half-day of the class so their dismissal time is at lunch time. time passed by so quickly that they didn't realize it was already dismissal time

everyone's already fixing their things and are getting out of the classroom

"Bye, seatmates! I'll see you both tomorrow!" sehun said as he was passing by them to get out from their row

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" baekhyun said back while he was still fixing his things

"Bye. Take care. See you tomorrow." kyungsoo said as he shifted his gaze to sehun and there he saw chanyeol standing by the end of their row staring at him with a small smile

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." chanyeol softly uttered

kyungsoo was taken aback from that which is why he wasn't able to say a response anymore since the two immediately walked out of the classroom

that day really felt such a simple joy yet full of unexpected fulfilling feels to kyungsoo. it was the first time he had ever interacted with chanyeol despite that they've been schoolmates since their sophomore year since chanyeol transferred to their school at that time

kyungsoo ended up having feelings for chanyeol because he was able to watch chanyeol play soccer in the school festival during their sophomore year. he got so amazed on how chanyeol was so good at playing soccer. since then, he had his eyes on him that is why he sees, if not all, most of the things the taller is doing in school. he saw how talented the guy is. he's really talented in sports, music, and even in arts. that is why kyungsoo's feelings for him got deeper and deeper as the years went by

he kept it to himself since he knew he doesn't have a chance with chanyeol since the latter got pretty well-known in school because of playing soccer, and also because he is extremely attractive and tall. kyungsoo also found out that chanyeol has a crush on one of their batchmates that's why he decided to just keep his feelings to himself, and of course he made his best friend swore that he'd keep it a secret too

~

the next day, chanyeol came to school a little early that’s why he was able to see kyungsoo walking at the waiting area to enter the building

“Kyung!” he called out which made the smaller stop from walking and look to him

“Yeol… good morning.” kyungsoo greeted with a small smile

“Good morning.” the taller greeted smiling from ear to ear. “Have you eaten breakfast?” he continued to ask  
they both started to walk first before kyungsoo answered him

“Yes. You?”

chanyeol scratched his head as he shyly chuckled. “Well, I kind of forgot because I thought I was already late for class but it turns out our wall clock was just advance.”

kyungsoo lightly nodded his head in response. chanyeol got startled when kyungsoo suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and slowly pulled him to the quadrangle

“Why are we going to the quad, Kyung?” chanyeol confusedly asked as he stared at kyungsoo from the back  
“Let’s seat by the bench near the big tree.”

chanyeol was about to speak but kyungsoo suddenly pulled him to run so he wasn’t able to speak anymore. as soon as they got there, they first tried catching their breaths before sitting on the bench. the taller then looked up to the sky as he was still catching his breath. kyungsoo on the other hand, opened his backpack and grabbed a container inside it and handed it to chanyeol

“Here.”

chanyeol turned to him and looked at the container he was handing him

“Hmm?”

“Here. Eat this. You haven’t eaten breakfast. You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you need energy for class. So, eat this.”

the taller was a bit hesitant but kyungsoo insisted so he had no choice but to grab the container

“Thank you, Kyung. You really didn’t have to.” chanyeol shyly said as he was opening the container  
“It’s okay. Those are honey glazed donut, by the way. I hope you eat them.”

chanyeol did see two pieces of honey glazed donut in the container. “Of course, I eat them. Who doesn’t like donuts though?” the taller said as he softly laughed

kyungsoo nodded in agreement as he let out a soft chuckle. “That’s true. That’s why those are my favorite.”  
chanyeol then shifted his gaze to kyungsoo, eyes a little wide. “These are your favorite?” he asked  
the smaller nodded his head as he smiled at him

“Ahh… then I’ll just eat one so you can have one and eat it later.”

“Noㅡno. It’s okay. I still have another container of it inside my bag. You can eat all of those. Ohh, and here. Drink this with it. You drink coffee right?”

chanyeol nodded his head as he grabbed the small thermos kyungsoo handed him

“Thank you, Kyung. Really, thank you for feeding me today.”

kyungsoo just smiled at him in response. chanyeol then started eating the donuts, and from there, silence took over. the taller steal glances at kyungsoo as he was eating the donuts. he wanted to have a small catch with him while he is eating but he doesn’t know what to say

“Uhm… Kyung…”

“Hmm?” kyungsoo uttered as he shifted his gaze to chanyeol

chanyeol swallowed what he was chewing first before speaking again

“Are you religious?” 

“Hmm… not really, I guess. I mean I do go to church every Sunday, and pray in the morning and at night. Why’d you ask?”

chanyeol took a deep breath and looked at kyungsoo

“Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.”

after saying that, chanyeol immediately looked away and lowered his head as he covered his eyes from the embarrassment. kyungsoo was just looking at him stunned and confused but later on he realized that it was a pick-up line. the smaller tried to stop himself from smiling but he couldn’t so he just covered his mouth with his hand

“Ahhh!!! I’m sorry! That was so corny! I just wanted for us to talk, and I didn’t know what to say so I tried doing it with the pick-up line I know. Ahhh!!! I’m really sorry, Kyung!” chanyeol shouted still feeling really embarrass

kyungsoo let out a soft laugh as he sweetly stared at chanyeol

“It’s okay. It wasn’t corny but it was surprising though. You really caught me off guard there.”

“I’m really sorry. I’ll just shut up now and finish eating.”

“No. It’s fine. I’d like to hear more.”

chanyeol looked at kyungsoo again, looking a bit hesitant. “Are you sure?”

the smaller nodded his head while having a smile on his face. chanyeol then took a deep breath as he nodded his head

“Okay then. Uhm… Kyung did it hurt?”

“Hmm? Hurt? What?” kyungsoo asked wondering

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

chanyeol once again cringed as he said that which made kyungsoo let out a laugh

“Oh God. I’m really corny!” the taller shouted as he tapped his forehead with his fists

“No, you’re not, Yeol! That was actually pretty good. Let me hear more.”

“You actually like it?”

kyungsoo nodded his head still with a smile on his face. of course, he likes it. it’s his first love telling him these pick-up lines. it might be just for them to have a conversation but this will surely be a moment for him

“So, tell me more.”

“Hmm… let’s see… are you a dictionary?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re adding meaning to my life.”

kyungsoo tried to hide his smile but he just really couldn’t

“Okay. That’s really good too. Do you have more?”

“Hmm.. Ahh! Kyung, you must be a broom.”

“Ehh? Why is that?”

“Because you just swept me off my feet.” chanyeol said as he winked at kyungsoo which really made the smaller smile

“Ohh! You know Kyung you really remind me of a magnet.”

“A magnet? Why?” kyungsoo asked curiosity all over his face

chanyeol took a deep breath first then he looked at kyungsoo with a sweet smile on his face

“Because you sure are attracting me over here.”

the smaller then let out a laugh as he clapped his hands and nodded his head. chanyeol stared at him smiling because he’s really glad that kyungsoo liked his pick-up lines and they were able to have such a nice conversation. the taller then finished up eating the donuts and drinking the coffee so they could go up and go to their classroom since it was almost time

that day was just really a great day for kyungsoo since chanyeol kept telling him random pick-up lines and jokes up until their dismissal time. kyungsoo felt so happy because slowly he’s getting closer to his first love

~

two months passed, kyungsoo got so much closer to chanyeol. kyungsoo and baekhyun would always hang out with chanyeol and sehun during recess and lunch time together with jongin which is why they also got close to him. everything was going well not until chanyeol suddenly found out about kyungsoo's feelings and tried asking him about it

"Is it true, Kyung? Is it true that you have a crush on me?" chanyeol asked eyes wandering on the smaller's face  
kyungsoo didn't know what to do nor say. he was stiff in his chair as he blankly stared at chanyeol  
"Jongin said you have a crush on me. Is it true?"

the smaller closed his eyes as his forehead scrunched. he can't believe jongin told him even though the guy swore he'd keep it a secret. kyungsoo admits that it's his fault too since he got a slip of the tongue when him, jongin, and baekhyun were talking about love

"Is it true, Kyung? Is it?" chanyeol asked one more time

kyungsoo looked down a bit as he let put a deep breath. he once again shifted his gaze to chanyeol and stared at him seriously

"Yes. It's true." the smaller answered with a serious tone

chanyeol looks taken aback and surprised

"Really?"

"Yes." kyungsoo answered as he shyly nodded his head

"Sinceㅡsince when?" chanyeol asked still couldn’t believe it

"Since our sophomore year."

chanyeol's eyes got even wider as he stared at kyungsoo. the smaller finds it really cute when chanyeol's eyes gets bigger because he's surprised

"Wow... IㅡI didn't expect that." the taller softly uttered as his gaze

kyungsoo was about to say something but chanyeol suddenly spoke again

"Ahh, anyway, that's all I wanted to ask. I'll go back to my seat now."

chanyeol immediately walked back to his seat and kyungsoo followed him with a stare. when chanyeol got back to his place, kyungsoo let out a deep sigh as he rested his back on his chair

he somehow felt relieved that even though he finally admitted his feelings to chanyeol all of a sudden, the taller didn't reacted badly to it, or so he thought

as the days passed by and as it turned into weeks, chanyeol have never spoken to kyungsoo again since the day the latter confessed his feelings to him. the smaller tried approaching him but the taller would just ignore him like he was a nobody. deep inside, kyungsoo got hurt from this treatment from chanyeol even sehun tried asking his friend why suddenly he ignored kyungsoo but the taller always chose not to respond

kyungsoo lived with the passing days, weeks, and months, where chanyeol is still ignoring him. he was slowly getting used to the treatment but their classmates always tease them since they noticed how chanyeol tries his best to ignore only kyungsoo in their class, and the news of kyungsoo's feelings for the taller spread in their class as well which is why their teachers found out about it and started to tease them as well

it was already february and they are getting near to their graduation. today is february 14th, valentine's day, everyone had either flower, teddy bears, or chocolates in their hands

kyungsoo let out a sigh as he lightly shook his head with the commotions happening in the hallway. it was still early so he was not in the mood for any of it. as soon as he got in their classroom, baekhyun suddenly went up to him and greeted him

"Good morning, Kyung! Happy Valentine's Day!"

kyungsoo just blankly stared at him and passed by and went to his seat. baekhyun then followed him pouting and forehead a bit crunched

"Why such a serious face, Kyung? It's Valentine's Day. Youㅡohh... is it because Yeol is not here today because they have a soccer match? You're down because Yeol won't be here today huh?" baekhyun teasingly asked "You know Kyung even if he is not here, he might still give you something for Valentine's Day." he added  
kyungsoo stared at him like he was so done with baekhyun's shits

"I'm not, Hyun. I barely got sleep last night because I was studying for the college entrance exam that I'll be having at the end of the month. And why would he even give me something for Valentine's Day? He hasn't even spoken to me for months now." kyungsoo let out a sigh as he lightly shook his head "Look, Hyun, I'm really tired right now so please stop with the shits."

baekhyun then felt sorry since he could see in kyungsoo's eyes that he really is tired. the bags under his eyes were deeper than yesterday and he looks like a mess too

"I'm sorry, Kyung. You should take a nap, there's still an hour left before the flag ceremony."

kyungsoo weakly smiled at him as he softly stared

"I'm sorry too for the attitude. I'll take a nap. Just wake me up if it's time to go down okay?"

baekhyun nodded his head with a small smile. kyungsoo then sat down on his chair and took a nap. not long enough, the be rang. baekhyun tried waking up kyungsoo but the latter wasn't waking up. sehun tried waking him up too but kyungsoo was really in a deep sleep. their adviser then saw them trying to wake up kyungsoo but their adviser told them to just leave him be and let him take some rest

when flag ceremony was done, baekhyun once again tried waking up kyungsoo and finally the latter has woken up. baekhyun then told him what happened and kyungsoo couldn't careless since his head was pounding pretty badly

class started and kyungsoo couldn't focus since he was still really sleepy and his head is still pounding. he tried his best to stay awake in class and listen to his teachers and luckily, he was able to do it without being scolded by his teachers

it was already lunch time and kyungsoo just wanted to sleep instead of eating but baekhyun and sehun forced him to eat first before taking a rest so he ended up coming with them to the cafeteria. as they were walking on the hallway, they suddenly heard loud screams in the next classroom which made baekhyun and sehun immediately went over there to see what was happening

"Whoㅡwho are these from again?" jongdae confusedly asked as he was staring at the bouquet of flower, box of chocolates, and a paper bag which might have a teddy bear inside it

"They're from Chanyeol. He asked me to give it to you since I visited their game this morning since my brother is also in the team." the lower year answered

jongdae stared at him still confused

"Are you really sure it's for me?"

the lower year nodded his head

"Yes. You're Jongdae Kim right?"

jongdae then slowly nodded his head

"Then those are really for you. Chanyeol clearly said to give it to Jongdae Kim in 4th Year - Emerald."  
jongdae once again stared at the things he is holding as he let out a sigh

"I see... thank you for giving them to me."

the lower year smiled at him first before walking back to his classroom

baekhyun and sehun then shifted their gaze to kyungsoo and softly stared at him. kyungsoo was just blankly staring at jongdae who was holding all the things chanyeol gave him

"You guys go ahead and eat. I'm really still sleepy. I'll just stay in the classroom and sleep."

kyungsoo then started to walk back to their classroom

"Kyung..." baekhyun softly called him but kyungsoo just continued walking and got in their classroom  
baekhyun let out a sigh as he softly stared and pouted where kyungsoo got in. sehun then pulled him closer and softly caressed him on his arm

"Hey, Kyung will be okay. It might have hurt him more but I know Kyung will be okay."

baekhyun still feels sad for his best friend since it’s his first love we are talking about. the pain kyungsoo must've been feeling since the day chanyeol distanced himself to him must have tripled from what he witnessed now

when kyungsoo sat on his chair and laid his head on his armchair, his tears suddenly fell from his eyes since he couldn't hold it anymore. he just quietly cried his heart out there since he's been suppressing this for months now

it hurts a lot. it fucking hurts a lot. he knows falling in love would mean to be getting hurt as well but he never expected it to be this fucking painful

he slowly took a deep breath as he tried to stop himself from crying

"Kyungsoo..."

kyungsoo suddenly got surprised when he heard his english teacher's voice

"Siㅡsir Junㅡjunmyeon..." he said stuttering while wiping his tears on his cheeks

junmyeon softly stared at him as he sat on the chair right in front of kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, why are you crying?" his teacher asked

kyungsoo shook his head as he was looking down "Noㅡnothing, Sir. It's nothing."

his teacher let out a sigh and got closer to him

"Kyungsoo, you shouldn't hide the obvious. I know and I can feel those tears are from something that badly tore you apart."

kyungsoo then looked at his teacher and from there, his tears once again started to fall. his teacher went to him and hugged him

"It's okay. Just cry it out." he said as he caressed kyungsoo's back

"Whyㅡwhy is itㅡthis painful, Sir Myeon? IㅡI just fallen in love butㅡwhy is it this painful? Do I deㅡdeserve this? Did I do something bad in my past life to deserve this?"

junmyeon felt so sad for his student. he pulled him closer and tightly hugged him

"No one deserves any pain, but sometimes, it happens. You know, our first loves are the ones who'll show us what love really is. They are the one's who'll show us how sweet and painful it can be. And you know what it's okay that way because at least we'll know how we'll handle the next time we fall in love again."

"I don't want to fall in love again, Sir Myeon. I won't ever fall in love again."

junmyeon wasn't able to hold his laugh with what kyungsoo said which made his student look at him pouting and forehead squeezed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I just remembered my young self in you. That's all." junmyeon explained with a soft chuckle

kyungsoo stared at his teacher’s eyes wondering what happened to him when he was his age

"Your first love hurt you badly too, Sir Myeon?"

"Oh yes. And like yours, it was so painful, since it's our first love. Anyway, I also told myself that time that I will never ever fall in love again, but low and behold, just a few years after, I have fallen in love once more." junmyeon said with a soft smile as he reminisces the time, he once again surrendered to love

he let out a sigh as he smilingly stared at kyungsoo

"Don't be afraid to fall in love again, Kyungsoo. You really won't be able to force yourself to stop falling in love because it will naturally happen again."

junmyeon softly held kyungsoo's hands as he sweetly smiled at him

"Make this experience your inspiration to make your heart stronger so that when you fall in love again you won't be having a hard time compared to now because you'll be able to understand and accept things easily."  
kyungsoo then slowly nodded his head as he weakly smiled at his teacher

"Thank you, Sir Myeon. Thank you for the advice and comfort."

"No problem. If you need an adult to talk to, I'm always here, okay?"

kyungsoo once again nodded his head and thanked his teacher

"You should eat lunch, Kyungsoo. Go now. Eat your lunch. Hurry." junmyeon said as he pulled kyungsoo to stand

kyungsoo let out a soft laugh and just nodded his head again. he then started walking to the exit and went to the canteen

junmyeon let out a sigh as he softly smiled staring at the exit way of the classroom

"Ahh... you're here."

junmyeon shifted his gaze and saw yixing entering the classroom

"What are you doing here in my classroom?" yixing asked

junmyeon smiled at him as he walks closer to him

"I saw one of your students crying. Guess who."

"Hmm... Kyungsoo?"

"Oh... how'd you know?"

"Some students who went to the faculty said that Jongdae from your class received flowers, chocolates, and a gift from Chanyeol."

"Ahh... I see. Anyway, how's Kyungsoo? I mean, is he still a strong candidate for valedictorian?"  
yixing sighed as he shook his head

"His grades in the past quarter really went downhill despite that he is still the top of my class."

"I figured. But he still has a chance. I just really hope he'll do well this quarter and on the last quarter."  
yixing nodded in agreement

"Anyway, let's grab some lunch?" junmyeon asked with a smile

yixing then smiled at him as he nodded his head and held his hand, and then they started to walk out of the classroom  
later that day, kyungsoo felt better since he was able to release all the feelings, he's been keeping within him for months now. he's really thankful for his teacher who listened to him and comforted him

it was already dismissal time and everyone's packing up their things. baekhyun and sehun went ahead since kyungsoo had to finish a report and pass it to his music teacher before he goes home

kyungsoo is now left alone inside the classroom and he is still finishing his report. He was almost done when someone suddenly opened the entrance door of the classroom and barged in. He then shifted his gaze there and to his surprise he saw chanyeol standing by the entrance catching his breath while the taller was staring him

"Yeoㅡyeol..." kyungsoo uttered in surprise

chanyeol just stared at him for a while before he walked up to him, and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up to stand then he hugged him tightly. the smaller got really surprised by this sudden action of chanyeol which made him stand still and speechless

"I'm sorry, Kyung. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry." chanyeol softly said as he tightly hugged kyungsoo more

kyungsoo blinked his eyes in confusion as to why chanyeol suddenly spoke and apologized to him

"I should've not given it to Dae. I bought the wrong things, and I should've just thrown it instead. I'm really sorry, Kyung. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I'm sorry that I didn't spoke to you for months. I'm sorry for everything, Kyung. I'm really sorry."

hearing this made kyungsoo take a deep breath and sigh. he then held chanyeol on the arms and lightly pushed him away so he could see the taller's face. kyungsoo then pursed his lips as he slightly showed a small smile

"I guess it's alright. It already happened so it's fine. Though, I really appreciate your apology, Yeol. So, it's okay now."

chanyeol stared at him still feeling sorry for what he has done. the taller lightly bowed his head and let out a sigh

"I'm so stupid for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you, Kyung. I never really intended to hurt you."

"Hey, it's really fine. I brought myself into this anyway. Look, Yeol..."

kyungsoo let go of his grip on chanyeol's arms which made the taller look at him again

"I fully understand that my confession back then might have surprised or scared you off. Yes, I got hurt when you suddenly distanced yourself to me but I understand why. So, don't worry about it. And I also understand that you have feelings for Dae and it's normal to give him those gifts since it's Valentine's Day. My feelings are just really all over the place today and I'm really exhausted from studying too which is why I couldn't help myself but to breakdown a while ago."

kyungsoo let out a sigh and genuinely smiled at chanyeol

"It's entirely not your fault, Yeol. I have a fair share to it. Anyway, I have to go. I have to pass these papers to Sir Minseok now."

the smaller started to grab his things and once again looked at chanyeol with a smile

"I really appreciate your apology, Yeol. And I guess, thank you for talking to me again. I actually missed this. Anyway, I'll go ahead now."

kyungsoo immediately turned around and walked as fast as he could to the exit door. as he got out of the classroom, he heard chanyeol call his name but he starts to run so the taller wouldn't be able to catch to him. his tears once again started to fall as he was running to the music room where his teacher's waiting for him  
kyungsoo took a deep breath and wiped his tears as he got to the music room before coming in, he saw his teacher doing some paper works on his desk so kyungsoo knocked on the wall to get his attention

"Sir Min, I'm here to pass my report."

minseok looked up to him and smiled

"Ahh... yes. Let me have it."

"I wasn't able to computerized it anymore, sir." kyungsoo said as he handed him the folder

"No worries. It's fine. Anyway, I don't want to ask but did you cry, Kyungsoo?"

kyungsoo was taken aback by the sudden question of his teacher

"Siㅡsir?"

minseok sighed then placed the folder on his table then placed his chin on his hands

"Your eyes are still a bit puffy. I can tell you just cried. I thought Sir Myeon already talked to you?"

kyungsoo stared at him for some second before sighing and responding. he then told his teacher what happened and there he couldn't stop his tears from falling again

"Okay... I see." minseok said as he laid his back on his chair and let out a breath

"I don't know why I am even crying, Sir. I really don't know what's happening to me."

minseok let out a soft chuckle as he lightly nodded his head

"Ahh... that's what love can do to you. It's a really complicated feeling especially you're still young, and it's also your first. That's really how it will be." minseok explained

kyungsoo slightly looked down as he wiped his tears from his cheeks. minseok then sat up straight and softly stared at kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, it's okay to be like that. It's part of it. But you know, you should set it aside for now. You're graduating and your grades are getting affected from what's happening to you. I know your adviser haven't told you this but if your grades for this quarter doesn't improve you won't be a candidate for valedictorian anymore. I'm telling you this now because you have to focus on your main priority which is your studies, Kyungsoo. You can always worry about love on the latter part."

kyungsoo looked at his teacher as he lightly nodded his head fully understanding what his teacher has said

"Anyway, try and focus yourself now on your main priority. Set aside love. If you have to distance yourself to it, then distance yourself. Don't ruin your bright future because of it okay?"

kyungsoo took a deep breath and showed a smile to his teacher

"Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you for your advice, Sir Min. I'll keep that in mind. I'll go home now, sir. Thank you again."

minseok just smiled at him as he nodded his head. kyungsoo bowed down to him before leaving the room. as kyungsoo got out, chanyeol was already waiting for him there

"Kyung..." the taller softly called him but kyungsoo ignored him and just continued walking

chanyeol then followed him and kept calling his name but the smaller still ignored him

"Kyungsoo, please talk to me. Please let's have a talk. I have something to tell you. Please hear me out."  
kyungsoo suddenly stopped walking which surprised the taller a bit. he then turned around and faced chanyeol as he let out a sigh

"Look, Yeol, I really don't have much time to talk. I have to go home and study. My grades are really not doing well now and I have to improve them this quarter. So, I'm sorry, Yeol. Maybe we can have a talk after all of this."

and with that kyungsoo started to walk again and left him there. chanyeol felt really guilty from what he heard. he is pretty sure that he's one of the reasons why kyungsoo's grades started to drop. that is why he ended up not disturbing kyungsoo and kept his distance from him once again so the latter won't be distracted

~

finally, graduation came. kyungsoo is their class valedictorian which made chanyeol really glad because keeping his distance from him since the last time they spoke was worth it

"Hey, Yeol."

chanyeol turned around to jongin who called him out

"Oh, hey. Congrats to us, dude." chanyeol said with a smile

"Yeah, true. Really congrats to us." jongin laughingly said. "Anyway, aren't you going to congratulate Kyung?"

chanyeol shifted his gaze to kyungsoo who is now busy talking with their other classmates and batchmates

"I don't know. He's pretty much occupied right now."

"Then later, when no one's talking to him anymore."

chanyeol sighed and looked at jongin again

"I don't know, Nini. I just can't make myself talk to him again."

jongin stared at him forehead scrunched and eyes looking disappointed

"Seriously, Yeol? Damn. Dude, honestly. You still don't have the guts to talk to him? Come on, dude. Man up. We are graduates now. Who knows when we will see each other again."

chanyeol once again turned to look at kyungsoo who is now happily chatting with baekhyun and sehun. he then took a deep breath as he sadly stared at kyungsoo

"Maybe it's better this way, Nini. I don't want to cause him any more trouble." he said with a sigh as he looked to jongin again

"Well, I'm just saying, dude. Anyway, I'll go ahead now. Good luck in college!"

"Good luck to you as well."

jongin then started to walk back to his family and left chanyeol standing there. the taller got a little startled when sehun suddenly grabbed him by the arms and pulled him by surprise

"Hey, Hun. Where are we going?" confusedly asked

"Let's take a picture with Kyung and Hyun!" sehun happily said

chanyeol was about to decline and stop sehun from pulling him but then he saw kyungsoo looking their way with a small smile on his face which made him stay still and let sehun drag him

"Okay! Let's take a picture now!" baekhyun happily said as he pulled kyungsoo near him

sehun then placed chanyeol beside kyungsoo and then he went beside baekhyun for the picture

"Come closer, guys!" their classmate said who'll be taking their picture

chanyeol went closer to kyungsoo but not that close

"Yeol, closer. You're still a bit far from Kyung."

chanyeol let out a soft sigh and looked to kyungsoo but the smaller is just looking straight to their classmate. he went closer and this time it was really close to kyungsoo

"Okay. In three... two... one... smile!"

all four of them smiled as their classmate took several pictures of them. sehun thanked their classmate for taking the picture and got his phone back

"I'll send you the picture later, Hyun." sehun said to baekhyun and the smaller smilingly nodded

"Ahh... Guys, I have to go now. Dad's here." kyungsoo uttered which made the three looks to him

"Ohh... okay. Well, congrats again, Kyung! Goodluck in college!" baekhyun said with a wide smile

"Congrats again, Kyung! Goodluck!" sehun greeted and said

kyungsoo just smiled at them and waved his hands as he walked backwards. he turned around then suddenly chanyeol grabbed him by the wrist which made the smaller look to him

“Aㅡhh… Uhm…” chanyeol uttered nervously as he was surprised with what he did

“Coㅡcongrats, Kyuㅡkyung… good luck with college.”

kyungsoo smiled at him as he nodded his head once

“Thank you. You too, Yeol. I’ll go ahead now. Bye!”

and with that, kyungsoo started to walk towards the exit of the ceremony hall. chanyeol then let out a sigh as he stared at kyungsoo walking away. sehun wrapped his arms around chanyeol’s shoulder as he lightly pulled him  
“Well at least you were able to congratulate and wish him luck.”

chanyeol nodded his head a little. he feels a bit of regret for not saying more to kyungsoo. he had a lot to say to the smaller but he just couldn’t let it out of his mouth. he then sighed and looked to sehun and congratulated his friend before going to his parents who was waiting for him by the exit

~ After 6 years ~

chanyeol is currently roaming around the department store when he saw a familiar face by the stationery section. he walked closer just to see if he was right

“Kyung?” he softly said

the person turned his gaze to him and there he was right. it is kyungsoo

“Yeol? Hi. It’s surprising to see you here. How are you? It’s been a while.” kyungsoo said as he smiled at chanyeol

the taller smiled at him, eyes softly staring at his face. it really has been a while. the last time he saw kyungsoo was on their high school graduation. it was also the last time he was able to talk or have a communication with him. he got busy with college especially he had a scholarship to take care of that’s why he wasn’t able to communicate with his high school friends that much except for sehun since they attended the same university

“Yeah. It really has been a while. I’m doing good. You?”

“I’m doing great as well. So, are you working now?”

“Yes. I’m a licensed architect now. How about you?”

“Ohh. That’s nice. I’m taking up my master’s degree now and working as an english professor in the university I studied in.”

chanyeol lightly nodded his head as he took a breath still staring at kyungsoo

“Uhm… do you have time now?” he asked

“Huh? What do you mean?” kyungsoo confusedly asked

“Ahh… what I mean is, do you have some time to grab a coffee with me?”

“Ohh… yeah, sure. I do have some time, I guess. Let’s go. Let’s grab some coffee.” kyungsoo said as he smiled and moved his head a bit

they decided to have some coffee at the coffee shop just outside the mall. chanyeol’s the one who bought them coffee and even bought kyungsoo his favorite honey glazed donut. the smaller’s eyes widen as he saw the donut. he thanked chanyeol for it then happily started eating the donut. chanyeol stared at him eyes sparkling because he really missed the person right in front of him, and he’s really happy to see him now smiling and looking well

“So, how’s life, Kyung?” chanyeol asked as he drink from his coffee

“Life’s difficult but still happy. How about you? How’s your life?” kyungsoo answered and asked, eyes still focused on the donut

chanyeol let out a sigh as he laid his back on his seat

“Same. Difficult, but I guess, still a bit happy.”

the smaller nodded his head and just continued eating his donut. chanyeol took a deep breath and sat properly

“Doㅡdo you… have a… girlfriend…? Or… maybe… a boyfriend…?” chanyeol hesitantly asked  
kyungsoo then looked up to him, and stared at him for a moment as he finished chewing the donut before responding

“Hmm…well, I don’t have a girlfriend nor a boyfriend...” kyungsoo began saying

chanyeol felt a little hope inside him hearing kyungsoo’s answer. the smaller suddenly chuckled then shifted his gaze back to the donut and started cutting it and eating another piece of it

“Well, I don’t consider him as my boyfriend anymore since we are married now.” kyungsoo added as he let out a soft laugh

chanyeol got stunned from what he heard. his eyes widen as he surprisingly stared at kyungsoo

“You’reㅡyou’re married?”

kyungsoo once again looked up to him then nodded his head

“Yes, I’ve been married for a year now. It was a private wedding though. I mean like it was just us and our families since we had it in a different country.” kyungsoo said and explained. “How about you, Yeol? Aren’t you married yet?”

chanyeol looked down as he laid his back on his seat then lightly shook his head

“Noㅡno… I’m… not.”

kyungsoo stared at him wondering, “Really? But do you have a girlfriend or maybe a boyfriend?”

chanyeol lifted his head and stared at kyungsoo as he slowly shook his head

“Ohh... I see. Well, maybe soon enough you’ll be able to meet the one for you.” kyungsoo said with a soft laugh  
the taller softly stared at him, feeling down with a lot of regret

“I already have but I wasted the opportunity to make him mine.”

kyungsoo got a bit taken aback from what chanyeol suddenly said especially the taller was staring at him, eyes full of emotions. there was a bit of silence between them. kyungsoo didn’t know what to say while chanyeol just stared at him, trying to pick up the right words he wants to tell the smaller

chanyeol then sighed as he lowered his head a bit

“Kyung, I know I’m already late to tell you this but I still want to let you know.” he started as he sat properly. “I honestly don’t know how I’ll say it so I’ll just be straightforward.”

the taller looked at kyungsoo again eyes still softly staring at him but this time he showed a small smile  
“Since high school, I knew you were the one for me, Kyung.”

hearing this made kyungsoo a bit stunned. chanyeol looked down as he let out a soft chuckle

“I remember the first time I saw you. It was the first day of classes during our sophomore year. You were with your friends at the waiting area happily having a conversation with them. I really found you cute while you were laughing and since then, I already had my eyes on you.”

kyungsoo pursed his lips as he laid his back on his chair. he wasn’t prepared for this. he didn’t know chanyeol would suddenly open up to him

“You might think that I’m lying since everyone knew I had a crush on Dae. Well, yes, I did, but it was just a crush, like literally, someone you admire because of his great abilities. While my feelings for you were different, Kyung. It wasn’t just a crush, but instead it was love.” chanyeol said as he shifted his gaze to kyungsoo again.

“I was already in love with you even before we got to be classmates in our senior year. I was just shy to come up to you since I was a transferee, I was new, you know. I didn’t have the guts to talk to you. And when we became classmates during senior year, I told myself that I’ll grab that chance to be friends with you and get close, and thankfully, I did, with the help of Hun of course.”

chanyeol slowly took a deep breath as he pursed his lips and looked down again

“The moment you confessed to me your feelings I was honestly surprised. I never expected that you actually have feelings for me. It really shocked me yet I was so happy, really happy.” the taller said with a small smile on his lips

kyungsoo stared at him for a moment before he finally spoke

“Then why did you suddenly distanced yourself to me after knowing my feelings for you?” he asked while looking at chanyeol forehead a bit scrunched

the taller looked at him as he lightly bit his lower lip and softly sighed

“I really wasn’t going to do that honestly, but then something came to my mind. I thought that do I really deserve you? Do I deserve someone like you who is really smart, well-rounded, talented, and has a pleasing personality? I felt so small for myself. I felt that you didn’t deserve someone like me since I can’t keep up with you. I’m not even close to what you areㅡ”

“That’s not true!” kyungsoo suddenly uttered which made chanyeol stop “You’re someone who is really talented and has a lot of things to be proud of. I might have been smarter and well-rounded but it doesn’t matter, Yeol. You do deserve me, and I do deserve you. We both deserve each other, but…”

kyungsoo sighed as he looked down and pursed his lips, “That was before.” the smaller looked up to him again and showed a small smile, “What I mean is we do still deserve each other but it’s already too late now. Anyway, this was really an astonishing information to know, but still, thank you for letting me know about your feelings Yeol even though it’s already too late. I also want to tell you something. I wasn’t able to tell you this back then since I didn’t get the chance, but anyway, you’re actually my first love, Yeol.”

chanyeol got a little stunned hearing that

“Reaㅡreally?” he asked

the smaller nodded his head with a soft smile on his face

“Yeah. And I’m actually really glad that you’re my first love because you’re one of the persons I will never ever forget, Yeol. I might be married now but you still have a special place in my heart since you’re my first love, my special love.”

chanyeol then lowered his head a little as he showed a weak smile on his face and softly chuckled

“Well, anyway, that was a really heartfelt conversation with you. It was nice seeing you again, Yeol. I have to go now. My husband’s probably at the department store now. Thanks again for the coffee and the donut. See you around, Yeol.”

kyungsoo stood up and grabbed his coffee then started to walk towards the exit of the café. chanyeol just stayed there, head down, eyes getting a little teary. he grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened it. he softly stared at his wallpaper, a picture of him together with kyungsoo during their high school graduation, then he sweetly smiled at it

“You are also my first love, Kyung. You are also my special love. And you are also my one true love.”

as he said this, tears started to fall down from his eyes but his smile is still there on his face. he feels so much regret from everything. if only he could’ve been brave. if only he could’ve swallowed his pride. But it’s too late now. he’s still happy for kyungsoo though. he’s happy that at least his special love finally found his one true love, the true love that he truly deserves

~ end ｜−・） ~

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hehe thanks for reading everyone! (￣▽￣)V


End file.
